


Bad Rats

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Agender Character, Illustrated, Multi, Pictures, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The owner of the steps was a newer guest, named Kipp, a teenager with the legs of a common household arachnid sprouting from their back."</p><p>A new guest from Gregory House meets an older one, where the two of them develop an unlikely friendship that causes them to have the urge escape purgatory, and get back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawastopmi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kawastopmi).



                   

**Bad Rats**

**A Gregory Horror Show Fanfiction**


	2. The First Night

The soft steps of the newer guests rang down the halls of Gregory House like a child's would close to night. The owner of the steps was a newer guest, named Kipp, a teenager with the legs of a common household arachnid sprouting from their back. "Oh jeez..." they muttered under their breath, tracing their hands over the rose-colored pin that been mysteriously left in front of their door. "This is probably some sort of assassination plan again... I have spent my time here for a while now.." the mutant sulked, taking a handful of steps before pausing.

                                                                                                 

Loud, screeching mechanical noises suddenly flooded the hall with the unmatchable, indescribable sound of a bear trap opening and closing at rapid speeds. A bright rose light, identical to the same light that constantly shone from the pin blinded the guest's eyes as the sudden creature made its way down the hallway. Kipp shifted their movement from their spider legs, to their human legs and got a sudden burst of adrenalin to move down the hall, and to the first open room they could before whatever was chasing them could get its hands or claws or teeth or- whatever on them.

"Stop right there!!" a new voice, this one high and squeaky like a mouse's, that seemed to have some sort of European accent for a purgatory rang through the hard wood of the door.

Holding the door with their human arms, and spider legs, Kipp felt sweat beat rain down their brows. "Oh my god, oh my god.. oh my god.." they huffed, sounding like a broken record quietly, their low and course voice wheezed. A few moments of silence squeezed between the mutant and the creature. Then, a pair of metallic teeth pierced through the door, throwing Kipp to the ground with a loud yelp as the mutant searched for the nearest area to hide. The room, like most in Gregory House were extremely impractical. A closet was propped against the wall, a bed across from it and a small writing desk with an abandoned ashtray.

Without having much time to think, Kipp did the one thing they didn't regret doing before leaving for purgatory and went back in the closet. More and more, the door was being bitten, chewed and destroyed by the owner of the mechanical, marvelous, horrifying and nightmare-inducing teeth until the whirring of a wind-up toy filled the room. Kipp's heart raced as they dared to look out and see this abominable creature, probably something worse than they'd already seen inside this hell. Holding their head, they could hear the sound of rustling papers, covers being thrown, and wood snapping.

Then their heart stopped as a small "thump" echoed through the closet, and then, they audibly screamed when a hand made its way through the closet and pulled them out.

Rosey pink eyes stared at them with the curiosity of a small child as the six foot tall creature held up the five-foot tall terror that called itself Kipp. It was big, metallic and looked similar to a rat- a robotic rat of some sort. Gulping, Kipp saw that it had some sort of bear trap stuck, or somehow merged into its head, and a pink ribbon had carefully been tied around the sharp teeth, that were infact stained with blood. This monster...was kind of cute.

                                                                                      

"Hello!!" the creature beamed. "I'm Trap Mouse."

Kipp blacked out.


	3. The First Night

Waking up in a pool of their own sweat, Kipp yelled. There was a six-foot robotic mouse staring over them with bright pink eyes, glowing like a distant lighthouse. Somehow, Kipp was also dragged somewhere else in Gregory House, to a room with padded walls, and bits of scrap metal seemed to lie to and fro around the floor. Trap Mouse had made them a little bed out of leftover pillows and a couple of blankets. "Hello~" she squeaked, giving the arachnid a pat on the head with what looked like an oven mitt attached to a yard stick.

Her voice was metallic and rough, but still sounded chipper and young when she spoke, despite all the sputtering and noise she created whenever she moved from one area to another. "I noticed you got kind of nervous when you saw me, did you have a nice nap?"

Kipp blinked all four of their eyes slowly. They remember being nearly attacked, then dragged down the bowels of Gregory House and given the equivalence of a dog's bed, after being chased and being scared pantsless.

Inhaling deeply, with their hands together, they waited a few moments before slowly bringing their hands down and yelling. "What the hell do you think!?" the spider snapped. "What are you!? Who are you?! I-I have so many questions- I was having a plan to es-"

Their momentary rant was stopped by a yard stick tapping their mouth shut. "You see.." the trap mouse said in a sing-song voice. "I am a Trap Mouse! That-" she paused to motion to the pink pin Kipp was somehow still holding. "Is my tracker. Trap Mice, espically the ones here have a tracking pin so they can exterminate what they need too!!" she beamed, getting closer and closer to the aranid as she spoke.

"But! There's a catch, y'know.." the metallic vermin frowned, crossing her arms like a pouty child. "Each Trap Mouse, like me has to be at least three feet away from someone before our heads start snap, snap, snapping!! Normally people use Trap Mice for different things, friends, weapons, companions, but that dosen't matter!!" she insisted with a nod.

Pushing the yard stick away from their face, Kipp raised an eyebrow. "How come that dosen't matter then?" they asked, finding regret sticking to their tongue like bad morning breath as they internally cringed at their own question. "Who are you though?" the spider asked, putting their hands on their hips.

                                                      

A moment of silence passed throughout the air as the trap mouse thought to herself. Who exactly was she? "Well.. Trap Mice don't really have good concepts of names and things, we mainly know our colors and things- there are red mice, which are used for murder, blue for caretaking, green for defence..." the mouse rambled, thinking of all the different types of trap mice she had come across in Gregory House. "And me, pink! Us pink mice are primarily used for fun, or whatever our creator wants."

Kipp stood up, wiping the excess dust off of their pants. "Well, do you have a name?" they asked, coughing a bit after they spoke before stretching out all six of their long legs. "Most common things have a name, like mine, my name is Kipp McKidd." they admitted, taking the tracker out of their pocket. "And this controls you, right?" they asked, tapping it curiously.

With the few harsh bumps, the animatronic nodded. "Yes! and my assigned name was Trap Mouse Pink #0055, but I'd prefer something pretty.. uhm..." she pondered, looking around the room nervously at the previous belongings of past victims. "Delilah." she decided, after noticing a book by an author of the name Delilah Jane Monroe and smiling to herself.

"Alright Delilah.." the mutant nodded, continuing to poke and prod at the tracker gently. "Since I have the tracker, I kinda control what you do- right?" they asked, staring at the small contraption closer with a look of amusement in their eyes. Before the rat could respond, they grinned. "Then I want us to escape this hell. ASAP." The duo stared at the door, even the thought of leaving Gregory House seemed wonderful, but how would it work.

Gulping, Delilah could feel her body shaking, the small heart that kept herself together rattling against her metallic stomach. "A-About the controlling thing..." she began, rubbing the back of her neck. "I-It's more along the lines of a genie-ish thing that I read in a book.. I get your soul until whatever you need is done- If you have one.."

Then it hit the teenager quickly. They used their soul to get into Gregory House. However, they did find another deep inside the graveyard outside the motel. Shifting through their pockets, they pulled out a small glass jar with a small blue orb inside it that seemed to whine and whimper whenever it was moved. Handing it to the mouse, some sort of internal bond seemed to bind whatever that was left of their souls together as one.

Suddenly, a soft knock made its way through the door.

                                                      


End file.
